


Idiot

by metapod



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Unrequited Love, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metapod/pseuds/metapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds out he's got a thing for dubcon through some less-than-innocent play fighting with Gavin. Just Michael jerkin' it to Gavin-fantasies, up to you whether Gavin knows about it/likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

Gavin is an idiot.

Michael would theatrically holler and shout and flail, _"Gavin, you're an idiot!"_ , and nine times out of ten it was purely in the name of entertainment. Recording would finish, and tired chuckles would continue to bounce around the room, long stretches accompanied by sighs as people slowly milled about and eventually out of the room. Michael would shoot an amiable smile Gavin's way, _I probably bitched you out hard at some point so — no hard feelings?_ And Gavin would smile back, _Haha, of course not!_

That one time out of ten, though? Michael could beat the Brit over his big dumb head; a smack for every syllable it took to say: _"You are an i-di-ot!"_. No recording necessary.

It was a statement Michael could stand by; a go-to under any circumstance in which Gavin was being — you guessed it — an idiot. Now, with the Brit caught in an unwavering headlock, and legs hooked and tangled uncomfortably, it was all Michael could do not to haughtily grind out his mantra, or to shout up at the heavens _"Idiot!"_.

After the first time it happened, Michael tried to avoid horsing around with Gavin, but when that goofy smile and that stupid accent excitedly asked, "Hey Michael, fight me?" How could he say no? Now the redhead found himself actually searching Gavin out, "Hey Gav, fight?" and Michael had to question his own intelligence.

It was one of two circumstances Michael found himself in. One being that Gavin seriously wasn't noticing his friend's painfully obvious hard-on, and two being that he wasn't completely and utterly weirded out by his friend's painfully obvious hard-on. Either way the Brit's idiocy rang true, and as loathe as he was to admit, so did Michael's.

The worst of it wasn't that Michael was turned on by some playful wrestling with his best buddy, in fact that wasn't it at all. The worst of it was that Michael was turned on by his best buddy's protests in their wrestling. Trapped in that unwavering headlock, there isn't much a guy can do other than beg for mercy, "Hey! M-" Gavin spluttered and coughed exaggeratedly at the arm around his neck, "Michael! Stop! Stop, I give in!".

Eventually Michael would stop, and when he did he'd mumble something about a Really Important Thing that up until then he'd conveniently forgotten about, but now he had to go take care of the Really Important Thing so, _"Sorry Gav, I'll talk to you in a bit."_ Then the redhead would dart to the second-nearest bathroom, strategically both far enough away from Gavin and close enough to where he was that Michael wouldn't have to waddle around chafing his cock on boxers and jeans for too long.

Once the bathroom door was locked and a pause was allowed to be sure no footsteps were heading his way, Michael would unzip and release his dick with a huff of both frustration and relief. It never took much effort to replay the events of mere moments ago, grappling with Gavin until the Brit pleaded, _"Stop", "No", "Please"_. Michael's cock twitched at the English-accented phrases, his mind twisting them out of their context and into one more suited to the hand quickly pumping up and down his length.

"Fuck!", He'd groan, slumping against the bathroom door and quickening his ministrations even further, gasping at the effort. The image of Gavin red-faced with exhaustion, and hair tousled even more than usual came to mind. Seemed like the Brit's hair was constantly trying to defy gravity, Michael mused. And he'd be damned if he ever admitted it, but shit did Michael ever love messing up Gavin's hair. He could imagine grabbing a handful of it and shoving Gavin to the ground, pulling the Brit's hips up to meet Michael's pelvis and pounding Gavin's sweet ass —

"Shhhit!", Michael moaned throatily and had to hastily remind himself to _shut the fuck up, god damn_.

He could feel his gut pooling with heat, and he could see Gavin on all fours, begging him, _"Stop! Stop, I give in."_ The Brit would be pressing back against Michael, though. Moaning and gasping and whining with each jerk of Michael's hips.

The redhead froze up, save for his hand, gradually decreasing the speed of it's short, irregular movements. Michael's eyes clenched tight, and for that short moment his mouth was left gaping open. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually his eyes opened, and his mouth closed, and Michael was left feeling limp and drained. He wanted nothing more than to flop out on the bathroom floor and forget he ever fantasized about his _friend_ and _coworker_ , but the telltale call of "Miii-cooool!" assured Michael that that wasn't happening any time soon. He replied with a curt, "In the bathroom!", and blearily pushed himself off of the bathroom door, grimacing a bit as he stuffed his dick back into his pants.

He had to choke back a miserable sob when he found there was no toilet paper in the bathroom to clean up the mess on the floor, and then again when Gavin could be heard thumping down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah, just a quickie (HAHA!). Very rough, and ugh, but hey. 
> 
> $10 says Michael uses his sleeve to wipe up the cum. 
> 
> Uhhhh first ever Rooster Teeth, first ever Mavin, first ever porn, first ever fic in like forever. Yeahh.


End file.
